


Sherlock Gets a Spanking

by KeepCalmLoveSeverus



Series: Sherlock/Johnlock Drabbles [4]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Comeplay, Cumplay, Daddy Kink, Daddy!Kink, Dirty Talk, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, Oops, Praise Kink, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-21
Updated: 2014-06-21
Packaged: 2018-02-05 13:10:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1819591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeepCalmLoveSeverus/pseuds/KeepCalmLoveSeverus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What it says on the tin!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sherlock Gets a Spanking

**Author's Note:**

> So on tumblr I asked for Daddy!kink prompts, and kinklock.tumblr.com gave me this:
>
>> if you need inspiration, Sherlock getting spanked over Daddy John’s lap rutting on his leg and asking for more uwu

John was never quite sure what brought it on — perhaps even Sherlock’s massive, high-functioning brain needed a break from its own brilliance, needed to let go and just feel — but every few weeks, or after a particularly frustrating case, Sherlock would do something that was very specifically Against The Rules. Not so bad that John felt the need to dole out an actual punishment, but just enough that John knew what his puppy wanted. What his puppy needed.

And he always did his best to give his puppy what he asked for, so long as it wasn’t going to hurt him too bad.

Tonight’s transgression had been something minor, so a light, over-the-knee paddling ought to suffice; so far it was going beautiful. Sherlock was limp over his bended knee, compliant in a way he very rarely was at any other time; John, having grown tired of the feel of his palm smacking against fabric, had long ago yanked down his puppy’s trousers far enough to enable him to turn the skin cherry red. The position was especially humiliating, John knew, because Sherlock was otherwise fully dressed, and the waistband of his trousers had to be holding his erection down at an uncomfortable angle. 

"What did I say about leaving eyeballs in the teapot, puppy?" asked John in a strict, deeper-than-usual voice as his hand came down with a resounding crack!

 

Whimpering in the way he only could when he was like this, safe and alone with John, Sherlock scrambled to put words together, feeling like his brain had taken a light vacation, just round the corner, be back in a flash. “D-don’t do it,” he finally stammered out.

Crack!

Sherlock jumped, his erection rubbing against John’s leg and his surprised yelp turning into a pleased moan. “Don’t do it …?” trailed the doctor menacingly, his hand already drawn back for the next swing.

"Daddy," he cried, hips moving unconsciously against John’s leg. Crack! "Daddy, Daddy, Daddy, please!”

Finally, Sherlock had broken down to his most base elements, right where John loved having him, tears flowing down his face as his dazed brain tried to reconcile the pain with the pleasure, and the hand that had been about to deliver another blow came down slowly instead, massaging the tender flesh soothingly. His left hand, which had been placed in the small of Sherlock’s back to hold him down in the beginning, when he still struggled, began making small circles up and down the lean expanse of silk-covered skin.

"Shhhh," he murmured, helping the still-teary Sherlock up into a sitting position on that same leg. When the puppy let out a pained/pleased hiss, John smirked and leaned in to nuzzle his neck. "That’s my boy," breathed John lovingly. "Such a good boy, my good little boy, aren’t you, puppy?”

"Yes, Dadd —ah!” The exclamation in an otherwise quiet sentence originated with John’s wandering hand, which had found a nipple to latch onto through Sherlock’s shirt. “Oh, Daddy, please, please, I’ll be good, I swear,” begged his puppy, hips circling slightly in the air, desperate for contact to that aching, pleading body part that Sherlock so rarely paid attention to without Jon’s directives.

"I know you will, puppy,” growled John darkly. “Else next time your punishment won’t be so … lenient.” 

He relented, though, just barely brushing his fingers against the fabric as he skillfully tugged on Sherlock’s zipper; he’d had plenty of practice, so that by the time Sherlock’s cock popped free of its restraints, the other man was practically writhing in the doctor’s arms. “Lie down on the floor,” he ordered, and was pleased when Sherlock scrambled to comply, falling onto his knees before sliding down until his cock rubbed against the carpet, causing friction that was at once both not enough and yet too much, his ass gyrating invitingly in the air.

Chuckling ruefully, John commented, “So eager.” The snap of his belt as he pulled it out of its loops made Sherlock freeze automatically, and John smirked again, shucking his trousers and pants in one quick, fluid motion.

"Roll over," he barked the order, and while his boy looked confused, eyebrows furrowed in the way that indicated he might be slipping out of subspace slightly, he did as he was told, licking his lips nervously as John stood over him, flushed cock seeming to pulse as he surveyed the beauty that was Sherlock Holmes.

"Tonight I’m going to ride you. And you aren’t going to come until I say." One look was enough to inform Sherlock that a spanking would be the least of his worries if he failed John in this.

"Please, Daddy, please do," breathed the detective, eyes wide. They’d never done this before, John preferring to plow Sherlock until the taller man’s limbs simply wouldn’t hold him up any more, and the prospect excited Sherlock, who wondered if it would feel different, if his Daddy would still be so in control (which was a foolish thought, of course he would, he was Doctor John Watson of the British Army), if he would be allowed to come at all.

John, lips still stuck out in that odd smirking way he had, straddled Sherlock’s hips, and promptly sank straight down onto the blood-purpled cock like he was born to it, burying Sherlock in to his balls. (In reality, he had been stretching himself lately, in the hopes of this very opportunity. John Watson was nothing if not an opportunist.)

They both groaned, though the noise Sherlock made was more appropriate to call a whimper. “Easy, puppy,” soothed John, looking deep into Sherlock’s eyes as he brushed a few fingers through that tangled mop of hair, his hips flexing as he settled in; it had been a while since he’d taken, rather than received, and he found he had missed it, now that he had it again. “I’ve got you. You’re safe with me; you’re such a good boy; oh you’ve a lovely cock; I can feel it so far inside me; I never want to let you out; snap your hips up, there’s a good lad …”

This litany of dirty talk, instructions, and praise continued throughout the event, John lifting himself up and sliding back down, sometimes slow and sometimes fast, sometimes leaning forward to kiss Sherlock and sometimes leaning back to rest himself against Sherlock’s bent legs, but always always always with Sherlock inside him.

Finally, about half an hour later, when his puppy had been reduced to incoherent whimpers and lip biting as he fought to keep himself from coming before he’d been given permission, John relented, bending himself forward to tangle his fingers in Sherlock’s hair, tugging it sharply and growling in his ear, “Come for me, boy, come now!”

And Sherlock did, with a ringing keen of, "Daddyyyyy!" And John came too, shot his load so hard he hit Sherlock in the lips and eyelids, and reveled in the sight of a thoroughly debauched Sherlock Holmes.

Kissing away the semen, John allowed Sherlock to slip out of him, curling his body around the totally limp man and running his hands through shaggy hair as they laid there, before the fire.

And just as Sherlock was dozing off, John murmured, “You’re always such a good boy for Daddy, so brilliant, you’re the best thing to ever happen to me.”

And Sherlock knew he was loved.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm always open or prompts on johnlockscock.tumblr.com !!


End file.
